Finding The Bruises
by RMNicki
Summary: When Jace finds severe bruising on Clary, how does he react? Why is Clary so resistant to tell him where they came from?... "This story does show a more dominant side of Jace and does have reference to nonconsensual spanking of a minor." Consider yourself warned.
1. Bruises

_~*~*~  
Alright guys, so this is a little out of the norm for City of Bones, fanfictions, but that's what fanfiction is, right? Anyways, there __**is reference/a threat to non-consensual spanking of a young adult**__, and if you don't like that kind of thing…don't waste your time reading this story and please don't critique it for…what is warned about. I hope that doesn't seem harsh, but I just wanted to put it out there…Thank you. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I don't own any piece of the Mortal Instruments series, but this story is my writing and should not be used without my permission.  
Thanks for reading!

**Clary P.O.V**  
Being stuck in the Institute…was stressful for me. I was stuck in the room they'd given to me now, and Michael was getting…angry. I'd probably pay for it later. Michael was my ex-boyfriend…he was 18 going on 19 and I knew…I knew it had been illegal. But, I'd loved him, or so I thought, I hadn't worked that piece out, yet.  
I'd been here for two and a half months, and…Jace and I, kind of…had a thing going…He'd seen me half naked…with only my undergarments on, and I was confortable with him, which…was a first for me with a guy...

I cringed when I remembered the situation from earlier today. We'd –Jace & I – had gone back to Madame Dorothea's to see if she had heard/seen anything.

I had seen a painting on her living room floor that my mom had painted. She hadn't stolen it or anything, of course…but seeing something that reminded me of my mother made my heart ache. I had reached down and picked it up, and froze, but only for a second when my shirt slipped up, exposing my bruised lower back. I reached back and pulled it down as I stood, casually.

I turned, and kept my eyes on the painting, but I felt Jace's gaze burning into me. I ignored it the best I could, but couldn't shake the anxious feeling. Madame Dorothea left the room for a moment and I was sure there was a reason. Like, leaving me with Jace. I felt his presence much closer behind me now and he gripped my arm, holding me where I was. Then I felt his lips at my ear,  
"What the _hell_ was that Clary?"  
I swallowed, "It's nothing." I whispered, and tried to pull away, but he pulled me back, pressing my back to his chest, and I winced as his fingers probed a sore bruise on my arm that was covered my long-sleeved shirt. He let me go, but I didn't dare move.

He knew that I had met up with someone the other day, and now he was wary.

"This isn't the end of this."  
I cringed, and turned. He fixed me with a stern gaze, and I swallowed and nodded as Madame Dorothea walked back in.

After a few minutes of almost no luck at all, we walked out of her room.  
We made it to the institute in silence, and without saying a word, he took my wrist and pulled me towards his room. We ran into Alec, and I kept my eyes downcast. I felt him look at me, but he didn't say anything, then too soon, Jace was pulling me into his room.  
"Let me out, Jace…" I protested as he shut the door.  
"Hush." He ordered, "Don't argue with me."  
"You're hurt." He stated, after a few seconds.

I didn't answer.  
He turned and shut the door, locking it with a rune, making a new surge of anxiety surge through me.

"What happened Clary?" He asked.  
I swallowed, "Nothing, Jace. I'm fine."  
"That bruise says differently."  
"I just fell down the stairs." I replied.  
"That was _not_ an injury from falling down the stairs. That was like someone hit you struck you with a bat."  
I was taken aback for a moment, and he saw it,  
"You're also hurt in other places. I could tell this morning, but wasn't sure, so I didn't say anything. Not to mention, you've been avoiding me."  
My heart was hammering in my chest.  
Could I tell him about Michael? How he used to beat me? How when I met up with him a few days ago to give him closure, he _had_ in fact taken a bat to me? The side of my thigh was bruised and _ached_, along with my ribs and lower back, then my shin, he'd hit four times, after grabbing my arms, leaving grip marks and throwing me to the ground, causing me to hit my head. But he was careful to cause the bruises where I could hide them.  
"Answer me." Jace said, and I jumped, snapping out of my reverie.  
I took a deep breath,  
"No. It's none of your business."  
He stepped forward, so that he was close to me, only about a foot away, and I met his eyes,  
"It's about to be." He said.  
I was confused for a moment, then with a speed, I couldn't comprehend; he stepped forward and drew a knife. I squeaked in surprise as he grabbed the front of my v-neck shirt and cut down it, splitting it down the front.  
"Jace!" I rasped, as he left me in only my bra.  
I tried to cover myself,  
"Move your hands Clary."  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I asked indignantly, my cheeks flushing with embarrassment.  
"Stripping you down." He said, bluntly. "Because, you're lying to me, and I won't tolerate it when you're hurt. If it was anything else Clary, it would be different."  
"You can't do this!" I whispered, not so sure anymore. He was blocking any exit I had…  
"You can either cooperate Clary, or I can draw a rune on you so that you can't fight me."  
"You wouldn't dare." I whispered.  
"I would. Are you going to run out the door in only that?" He said gesturing to my new tattered shirt, "Because I told Alec, that if you did manage to make it out of this room and he saw you; to drag you back. Then you _really_ won't like me."  
I froze…Oh god…_  
_"Jace please…" I tried, taking a step back. This couldn't actually happen…  
He sighed, "No. I'm not stripping you completely, Clary, but I _am_ going to make sure you're alright."  
"Can't you just draw a rune on me to heal me?" I asked, covering my breasts by pulling the two sides of my shirt together.  
He stepped forward, "Tell me who's hurting you."  
I hesitated, mistake.  
"No one, I fell down the stairs."  
He stepped closer, and grabbed the front waist-band of my jeans, I bit my lip and tears filled my eyes. I wasn't scared of him…but I _was_ scared of him knowing .  
"Don't move." He said gently. With a speed of a shadow hunter he undid my pants.  
"Hold on to you panties." He ordered softly, and I did as he said in almost a catatonic mode. He gave my jeans a firm yank and they fell from my hips, exposing all the bruises and marks.  
Tears fell, and he pulled the fabric of my shirt off my shoulders.  
He inspected my body carefully, covering every inch of every wound.  
"Who was it?" He asked.  
I didn't answer at first.  
"We can stay here all day Clary. I'll wait you out. And, if that doesn't work, I'll spank you."  
I froze again, "_What?_" I wheezed.  
"You heard me." He said. "You can ask Isabelle or Max. I won't hesitate, they're my little siblings and Alec and I both took care of them while our parents were away, and I won't hesitate to do the same with you."  
"Jace…" I whispered...Then thought to myself,  
_What now? _

~*~*~  
Alright, so I know this was a little bit out of the norm for City Of Bones, but that's what fanfiction is, right? So, please be gently with reviews. It was simply a one-shot, and I hope you liked.  
Should the second chapter have Clary being spanked, or should she give in?  
Love it, Like it, Rate it, Review it. ;)  
~*~*~


	2. Warnings

**~*~*~  
Review of Last Chapter:**  
**"Who was it?"**  
**I didn't answer at first.**

**"We can stay here all day Clary. I'll wait you out. And, if that doesn't work, I'll spank you."**

**I froze again, "_What?_" I wheezed.**

**"You heard me." He said. "You can ask Isabelle or Max. I won't hesitate, they're my little siblings and Alec and I both took care of them while our parents were away, and I won't hesitate to do the same with you."**

**"Jace…" I whispered...Then thought to myself,**

**_What now?  
~*~*~_**

_Author's Note: Hey guys, so…I have a pretty close up vote on whether or not Jace should carry out his threat...but it's weird because, online...I have different reviews then I do in email...oh well, so anyways, I've decided…I'll go ahead and blend the two ideas together ;) Anyways, hope you enjoy!  
_

I took a step back, and he eyed me carefully.  
What was there that I could do? I mean, I was standing here in front of him in nothing but my bra and panties. If I tried to run…I cringed at the thought of running into Alec, and him having to carry me back in in my current attire. Alec didn't hate me as much anymore, but he wouldn't hesitate in doing as Jace said over doing what I wanted…and that was _if_ I made it out of the room…Jace would most likely catch me, and I didn't doubt that when he did…my ass would suffer for it.

He stepped forward again, and I felt my back hit a wall. How had I even made it all the way across his room!?  
He was only inches from me now,  
"Last chance, Clary. _Who hurt you?_"

"His name's Michael." I whispered, almost to quiet to hear.  
He tipped my chin up with his finger, so that I met his eyes,  
"Who is that?" He asked.  
I squirmed, nervously, but his eyes never left mine,  
"Clary…" He warned.  
"He's an ex-boyfriend." I whispered, I looked down, ashamed.  
"How old was he, Clary?"  
I sighed, uncomfortably, how in _hell_ had he managed to ask one of the only questions I didn't want him to ask?  
He was still waiting for an answer, and I didn't want to test him anymore,  
"He's 19."  
"Did you sleep with him?" Jace asked, and I froze and swallowed as bile rose in my throat.  
_What did I do to deserve this!?_ I sent heaven-ward.  
I looked around him, tempted _really_ to try and run now. He took my hands and pinned them on either side of my head.  
"Jaaace." I whined.  
His grip on my wrists tightened.  
"Yes. Yes… I-"  
His face gave nothing away, "Slept with him?" He asked finished the sentence.  
"Yes." I said, shortly, deciding on keepthin the fact that I had said _no_ out of the equation.  
"You're hiding something from me." He stated.  
"I'm not hiding anything." I replied.  
I suddenly became very conscious of how little I was wearing. And I knew, he had done this on purpose., to look me over, _and_ keep me from running. He pulled me away from the wall, towards his bed, and kept both my wrists in one of his hands.  
He took out his stele, and I closed my eyes for a moment as I felt him turn me around.  
His fingers ran over the bruise that was on my back. It was definitely the worst.  
I felt the tip of his stele against it and I held my breath as I felt the stinging kiss, then the pain in my body slowly dissipated, until there was nothing left but my feeling of relief.  
He dropped his stele on his bed, and wrapped his other arm around me, so that I was trapped –not so unwillingly- in his arms. I swallowed though as my current predicament registered once more at the front of my mind.

"What are you hiding from me?" He asked once more.  
I pursed my lips, and he pulled away for a second, and before I had registered what had happened, he was sitting on the bed and I was upended over his knee.  
"No!" I cried.  
_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK_

"Ow!" I protested, throwing my hand back to cover myself, but he simply pulled it behind my back, pinning it there.  
_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
_"Oow! Okay, okay!" I gave in, he stopped, and crossed his arms in a casual gesture over my back, keeping me pinned…to my displeasure.  
"Alright." He prompted.  
"It wasn't willing…" I whispered.  
"What wasn't?" He asked.  
I pursed my lips,  
_SMACK_  
"Ah!" I gasped, "Sleeping with him! It wasn't willing."  
Jace froze, "He _raped_ you?"  
"It wasn't _rape…_"  
_SMACK_

"Ow! Okay!" I knew…it was. But…I didn't want to admit it to myself, I didn't _want_ to be a rape victim.  
Jace wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me up, and cradled me to his chest.  
Now, _this_ I didn't mind as much. He laid down and I curled into his side, he tipped my chin up so I that I was meeting his gaze once more.  
"We're reporting this."  
I sat up, "What? No!" I cried.  
He wrapped his arm around my waist once more, and pulled down again.  
"Yes." He said in a voice that rendered no arguments.  
"Why are you doing this to me?" I groaned.  
He sighed, and ran his hand through my hair and I relaxed slightly,  
"Because I love you Clary."

~*~*~  
Ta-daaa! xD Love it, Like it, Rate it, Review it!  
~*~*~


End file.
